Dream Stalker
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Six years later, Nancy and Rod must help a new group of kids battle Krueger.
1. Nightmare

DREAM STALKER

AUTHOR'S NOTE\DISCLAIMER

Okay, forget anything you've seen in any other Nightmare movie. I'm making up my own stuff, though some parts may be similar to the 3rd movie. Freddy, Nancy, Rod, Donald Thompson, and Dr. Neil Gordon belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. Everything else is mine. Takes place six years after the first movie.

CHAPTER ONE: NIGHTMARE

Sixteen-year old Emily Davis drove down the road, making her way towards the school. As she did so, she got lost in the song that was playing on the radio.

_Tina, I always thought you hung the moon._

_Tina, you were taken from me way too soon._

_Wish I had done something, wish I had tried._

_Tina, you wouldn't believe the tears that I've cried._

_Man, he's so good_, Emily thought to herself. Rod Lane had one of the sexiest voices she had ever heard, even if the majority of his songs were totally morbid. All about pain and death. She wished she knew why.

_Tina, I miss the feel of your hair._

_The smell of your perfume,_

_The taste of your lips._

_Tina, you knew me as me,_

_Ignored what the others thought they could see._

_Tina. Oh, Tina._

Emily hummed along with the rest of the song as her eyes clouded in thought. He sounded like he was in so much pain, like he really missed the girl. _I wonder what happened…how she died_, she thought to herself. A few minutes later, she reached Elm Street High. She drove her car to the lot, parked her car, and then headed up the stairs. Then, she spotted a couple of her friends.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey, Em," Jackson "Jack" Stivers acknowledged. His girlfriend Alicia Carter slung an arm around him.

"Hey, anyone seen Luke?" she questioned.

"Not yet," was the response.

"Oh, but come on. It's still early," Emily reminded them.

"True," they all agreed. Meanwhile, Lucas "Luke" Garrison carefully maneuvered his motorcycle into the school parking lot. After parking, he dismounted and then quickly made his way to his friends.

"Hey, Luke," they chorused. He just grunted in acknowledgement.

"What's up with **you**?" Emily questioned of her boyfriend.

"Rough night, that's all," Luke told her. Then, without giving them a chance to interrogate him further, he hurried away.

"What was **that** all about?" Alicia wondered. Jack and Emily shrugged. They couldn't explain it either. Then, the first bell rang.

"Come on. Let's get to class," Emily suggested. With that, they all headed into the school. In class, Luke's eyes clouded. He didn't know what to do. The nightmare from the night before was still fresh in his mind. The silhouette of that guy, the screech of his knives…he shook his head in disgust. What was he thinking? It was just a stupid nightmare. It didn't mean anything. And so his bed sheets had been a little ripped when he woke up. It happened. He forced himself to listen to the teacher. Her voice droned on and the boy found his eyelids drooping. He blinked and shook his head. He had to stay awake! He didn't want to risk another nightmare. Luke almost scoffed at his internal struggle. He couldn't believe he was so worried about some stupid dream he had. His eyelids closed and the teacher's voice faded. _Luke looked around. Where the heck was he? This wasn't like the last nightmare. He didn't recognize this place. _ _Something scraped against a pipe with a loud scree, causing him to jump._

"_Who's there?" he asked. There was a raspy chuckle. The strange, high-pitched noise came from another direction and the boy turned towards it. Okay, this was getting too weird for him. He heard the screech again, closer this time. He took off. From behind him, Luke heard a loud shout of triumph. Luke panted. He had to---he had to get out of here! He continued running._

"_Somebody help me!" he shouted. He heard someone laughing in a loud, booming voice. He looked over his shoulder---and ran into something! With a cry of surprise, Luke fell to the ground. There was a raspy chuckle, and the teen looked up. His eyes widened when he saw the figure. It was the same dude from his last nightmare! The man moved his right arm in a downward strike._

"_NOOOO!" Luke howled, raising an arm to block the attack._

"Luke!" Hearing Alicia's voice, Luke's eyes popped open. He turned to see the rest of his classmates staring at him.

"Are you okay? You were screaming like crazy," Alicia stated.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream," Luke dismissed. He raked his hair with his fingers. He froze when something dripped onto his leather jacket. He followed his friends gaze to see blood.

"What the heck?" he questioned in confused fright.

"Oh, my gosh," Emily said. Her eyes widened at the four cuts underneath his arm.

"How did this happen, man?" Jack wondered.

"He cut me," Luke answered. "He cut me in my dream."


	2. Nancy Hears A Familiar Rhyme

DISCLAIMER

NOES and its characters belong to Wes Craven. I only own the plot.

Nancy Thompson parked the car in front of _Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital_. Then, she walked into the building and up to a receptionist.

"May I help you?" the woman asked in a bored voice.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Dr. Neil Gordon," Nancy responded.

"What's your name?" the woman questioned in the same tone.

"Nancy Thompson," Nancy answered.

"Oh, you're the new doctor," the receptionist realized becoming friendlier.

"That's right," Nancy confirmed.

"He's on his rounds right now. Let me get one of the nurses to show you around," the receptionist said.

"Oh, that's all right. I'm sure I can find him myself," Nancy told her. Without giving the woman a chance to respond, she took off. Meanwhile, Dr. Neil Gordon was busy making his rounds, checking on the patients discussing their situations, and then moving on.

"Are you Dr. Gordon?" he suddenly heard a voice asked. Startled, he turned around. "Sorry," the woman apologized. Neil couldn't stop himself from staring. The woman in front of him was 5'3, had hazel eyes, and brown hair with a strand of white on the right side of her head. In short, she was beautiful.

"Uh, yeah. Nancy Thompson, right?" he questioned.

"Yes," Nancy replied.

"I'm almost finished with my rounds. You're welcome to join me," Neil offered.

"That'd be great," Nancy said. They continued down the hall. Meanwhile, after promising that his friends could come with, one of the teachers had convinced Luke to let him take him to the hospital and reached the place in record time.

"Psychiatric Hospital? I'm not crazy!" Luke objected. He tried to run, but the teacher intercepted him and dragged him towards the reception area.

"Can I help you?" she questioned in surprise.

"One of my students tried to injure himself in class today," the teacher told her.

"No, I **didn**'**t**! It was the guy with the finger-knives! I've had these dreams before!" Luke protested.

"Luke, there's no such thing as a man with finger-knives," the teacher told him. "Look at what you did to yourself," she pointed out, showing the jagged cuts on his jacket sleeve. The receptionist gasped.

"Oh, my word," she said. She picked up the phone and began to dial a number. Frantically, Luke grabbed the receiver out of her hand.

"I'm not crazy! I didn't do this to myself! It's this guy! He's trying to kill me in my sleep!" he shouted. He began breathing laboriously and he ran his fingers through his hair. The teacher tried to grab the boy, who quickly pulled a knife out of his pocket and brandished it. Hearing the commotion, Nancy and Neil turned around.

"What in the world?" Neil wondered, as they quickened their pace.

"Luke, come on. Just calm down," Jack pleaded, as his friend waved his pocket knife at them.

"He's gonna kill me. He's trying to kill me," Luke said hysterically. Then, he began singing. "Five, six, grab your crucifix, seven eight, gonna stay up late, nine, ten, never---never---" his voice shook.

"Never sleep again," someone finished. Everyone turned to see a doctor and a woman with a strand of white hair on the right side of her head. The woman walked up to him.

"Where did you hear that rhyme?" she questioned, taking the blade.

"He---he's trying to kill me," Luke shakily told her.

"Don't worry. I won't let him," she promised, putting a comforting hand on his cheek. Luke drew in a ragged breath and then threw himself into the woman's arms, beginning to sob in relief. It'd be okay now. Somebody finally believed him.


	3. He's Back

SHOUOUTS/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine (chs 1-2): Glad you like. Cool. Thanks. Enjoy. Too coincidental? Sorry. Thanks, here you go. I did, thanks.

Tojo1985: Thanks. I hope I can meet your expectations.

Darkness Takes Over: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Krueger, Nancy, Rod, and Donald Thompson belong to Wes Craven and New Line Entertainment. Everything else belongs to me. I don't like the way they portrayed Nancy's father in the third movie, so I'm gonna change it. When adults interact, I'll use their first names. When kids and adults interact, I'll use proper names such as "Mr.", "Mrs.", and "Dr.".

After the boy was all cried out, he pushed himself out of the embrace.

"You feel better?" Nancy asked. He nodded. "What's your name?" she continued.

"Luke Garrison," he answered.

"I'm Nancy," Nancy introduced herself. "Can I see what he did to you?" she requested. Luke showed her the cuts.

"Oh, my. Let's get this cleaned up," she suggested. She sat him down in a chair. Neil got the bandage cloth from a drawer and gave them to Nancy, who began tearing them into strips. "When did you start dreaming about him?" she questioned.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but how come you don't think I'm crazy?" Luke wondered, changing the subject. The woman pushed up her jacket sleeve.

"Because he got me too," she revealed. Luke looked at the faint scars. Neil's eyes widened at sight. _How the heck did __**that**__ happen?_ he wondered.

"You can barely see them," Luke noted.

"Yeah. They would've been deeper if a friend hadn't woken me up in time," Nancy answered, resuming the bandaging job. When she was done, Luke stood up.

"Thank you," he said. Nancy took a pen and a piece of paper out of her pocket and wrote something down.

"I'm writing down my address and phone number. I want you to come to my house later today so that we can talk about this. And if anyone you know is dreaming about anything similar, bring them with you," she told him.

"Yeah, sure," the teen responded. He took the paper and left the room.

"How did---how did you know about the little nursery rhyme?" Neil wondered.

"It's **not** just some nursery rhyme. That song means trouble," Nancy replied. Neil stared at her in confusion. Then, "Come on. I gotta finish my rounds." Nancy followed Neil out to the hallway. Nancy tried to pay attention, but her mind kept reverting back to the fact that he was still alive. _I don't know how you survived Krueger, but I won't let kill anybody else_, she thought to herself.

"Ms. Thompson, are you still with me?" Neil questioned.

"Sorry. I---I drifted. And you can call me Nancy," Nancy stated.

"It's all right. Like I was saying, many of the kids have delusions and paranoia. For the most part, you really can't take anything they say to heart," Neil told her.

"Like, what kind of delusions?" Nancy wondered.

"Someone being in the room with them, being chased in their sleep…things like that," Neil answered.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be taking them seriously? I mean, what if they mention a monster in their dream?" Nancy checked.

"If they start talking about creatures in their dreams, we up their medication," Neil told her. Nancy smiled nervously. _Great. Give him more power_, she thought to herself. "Take the young man who was brought in tonight," he continued.

"What? Luke?" Nancy asked.

"Yes. He displayed classic signs of paranoid delusions," Neil lectured.

"You can't be sure of that. You don't know his story," Nancy defended.

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Neil wondered.

"I'm sorry. A---a close friend and I have had some bad experiences with doctors," Nancy apologized. Neil's brow furrowed in confusion, but he didn't say anything. They went on. At the end of the day, Nancy went out to the parking lot. To her surprise, her father's police car was next to hers. Concerned, she hurried out the vehicle.

"What are you doing here, Daddy? Is everything okay?" she queried.

"Everything's fine, baby. I just thought you'd like to get something to eat," Captain Donald Thompson answered.

"I'd love to. Where do you want to go?" Nancy questioned.

"It's a surprise," Capt. Thompson responded.

"Okay," Nancy agreed. She got into her car and followed her father to Ruby's Café. They ordered a couple of burgers and cokes. For a few minutes, they ate in silence.

"What's the matter, baby?" Capt. Thompson asked all of a sudden.

"Nothing, Daddy. Everything's fine," Nancy answered in surprise.

"Nancy, I can tell when something's bothering you. Please be straight with me," Capt. Thompson requested. Nancy looked down and blew out a breath and looked at the table.

"What is it, baby?" Capt. Thompson prompted. She looked back up.

"Fred Krueger's back," Nancy stated.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

For those of you who like Neil, don't worry. His attitude isn't permanent. I have a reason for it. And yes, maybe it's too soon for them to realize that Krueger's back, but it's just the way it worked out.


	4. First Taken

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Yeah, I figured I'd keep him the same strong character as in the first film. We'll see. Thanks, you too.

Tojo1985: Thanks. Okey-doke. Thank you.

Jayme (1-3): Thanks. Cool. Glad you like. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. I only own the plot. For those of you who were confused by Nancy's line in NOES 3 that Krueger killed her friends six years prior (like **I** was), while the movies were only three years apart, the first movie was actually filmed in '81, but wasn't released until '84. Flashback is from the original film. Unlike the other films, this still takes place in California. Plus, no dream warriors. Also, unlike the sequels, the red and green stripes are just in the middle of the sweater, and not on the sleeves.

"Krueger?" Capt. Thompson repeated. "Are you sure?" he questioned.

"This boy---Luke Garrison---he was attacked in his sleep. He has deep scratches on his arm, identical to mine," Nancy revealed.

"It doesn't make sense though. It's been six years. If he wasn't destroyed, why did he wait so long?" Capt. Thompson wondered.  
"I don't know," Nancy replied. "Maybe---maybe he was just trying to lure us into a false sense of security so that when he started killing again, we wouldn't be ready," she theorized.

"Well, Krueger was wrong. We'll be ready," Capt. Thompson promised.

"Well, so far, he hasn't killed anybody," Nancy said.

"Something tells me that won't last long," Capt. Thompson stated. Nancy sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening again. I---I thought it was all over, you know?" she queried.

"Yeah, I know, baby," her father answered, leaning over and putting a loving hand on her cheek. "We'll get through this. I won't let you down again," he promised.

"Daddy," she said somewhat reproachingly.

"Listen, you look beat. Why don't you go on home? Call Rod?" he suggested.

"Yeah. That---that sounds like a good idea," Nancy agreed. She began to pull out some money, but her father stopped her.

"It's on me," he declared.

"Okay. But I pay next time," she said.

"Deal," he agreed. She stood up and left the restaurant. Meanwhile, somewhere in a hotel room, Rod Lane was strumming his guitar, periodically stopping to write in his notebook. Just then, the room's phone rang. He jumped at the harsh sound that broke his reverie. The phone rang again and he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, Rod. It's me," he heard a voice greet him.

"Hey, Nance. What's up?" he questioned.

"Well, I had my first day of work," she told him.

"Hey, yeah. How was that?" Rod wondered.

"It went good. I can't wait to get to know the kids," Nancy stated.

"So, what's wrong?" Rod asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Nancy lied.

"Nance, we've been friends forever and we've been dating for two years. I know when something's bothering you," Rod reminded her. Nancy hesitated. _I---I can't tell him about Krueger. He was so heartbroken when Tina passed. I---I can't put him through that again_, she thought to herself.

"It's nothing, Rod. I'm just a little tired," Nancy lied.

"Well, don't forget to take your Hypnocil," Rod reminded.

"Really not an issue," Nancy assured. They hung up. Instantly, Rod began packing up his things. As he did so, his band mates came in.

"Hey, what are you doing? We brought pizza," Andrew Harrison, their drummer, said.

"Somethin's come up. I gotta go," Rod replied.

"What? What are you talking about?" their other guitarist, Mark Richardson, questioned.

"Nancy just called. She sounded funny," Rod stated.

"Well, can I get a ride with you?" their lead singer, Wade Garrison questioned.

"Why?" Rod asked.

"I got a call from my folks earlier today. Luke went crazy in class and cut himself. Then, when they took him to the hospital, he made up some story about some guy trying to kill him while he slept," Wade answered. Immediately, Rod stiffened. _Krueger_, he thought to himself. Now he knew why Nancy had sounded so strange. That freak was back again.

"Rod? You okay?" Andrew questioned.

"Wade, you packed?" Rod asked, ignoring Andrew.

"Yeah," Wade answered.

"Go to my car. We're leaving," Rod told him.

"Okay," Wade agreed in some confusion. _What's up with __**him**_ he wondered. He grabbed his suitcase and walked out to Rod's car, a black '66 Mustang. Rod picked up his duffel and quickly followed Wade. Rod got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Wade barely had time to get his seatbelt on before Rod took off.

"Dang it! Why didn't she tell me?" Rod asked himself.

"Huh?" Wade questioned. As they headed for the freeway exit that would take them to California, Rod's mind went back to that terrible night. _**Tina screamed as she was dragged across the ceiling.**_

_**"Tina! Tina!" Rod shouted.**_

_**"Rod!" Tina exclaimed. All of a sudden, she was dropped onto the bed, landing in a puddle of blood, and then toppling off of the bed.**_

"Rod, watch out!" Wade warned. Rod quickly straightened out the car, nearly missing another vehicle.

"Sorry. Drifted," he gruffly apologized.

"You okay, man?" Wade questioned.

"I'm fine. Just a bad memory," Rod answered. For a moment, he saw Tina's smiling expression and she threw her head back in silent laughter. "Tina," he whispered. Wade looked at his friend. There was that name again: Tina. In the six years he had known his friend, he had only heard the name a few times. The first mention of her had been when Rod had been having some kind of nightmare. Apparently, Rod had seen his girlfriend murdered. However, after he began taking an experimental drug known as Hypnocil, he hadn't had any more nightmares. Rod blew out a breath. He didn't know what to do. _Why didn't Nancy tell me Krueger was back? Why'd she hide that from me?_ the guitarist wondered.

"You okay, Rod?" Wade questioned.

"No," Rod answered with a shake of his head. Then, he didn't say anything more for the rest of the drive. Meanwhile, Nancy had fallen into a peaceful sleep under her bed covers. However, another boy's---Chris Parker's---slumber was anything but. _SCREE! He gasped and turned around._

_"Where am I?" he asked._

_"Chris," a man's voice whispered. He heard a sharp scraping noise and took off._ _The man chuckled. He loved the thrill of the chase. Chris panted as he ran from the mysterious man_. _Suddenly, he tripped. With a gasp, he turned around. He---he needed help._

_"Someone help me!" he shouted. The man laughed. _

_"There is no help for you," he said. _

_"Someone help, PLEASE!" Chris shouted. His mind flashed to the woman he had seen walking around with Dr. Gordon. _In her bedroom, Nancy moaned. Something was wrong. She could feel it. _Suddenly, she found herself in an abandoned boiler room._

_"Oh, no. Why didn't I take my Hypnocil?" she groaned. Just then, she heard a boy's scream. Concerned, she ran in the direction of the cry._ _To her surprise and horror, one of the boys from the Westin Hills had been cornered by a man with a brown hat in a dirty red and green sweater. _

_"NO!" the woman screamed. She rushed the man, who grunted as he was knocked back._

_"__**You**__," he growled._

_"You're not getting him," Nancy said. Then, as they began struggling with each other, "Run!" Chris took off. _It seemed like hours later when Rod finally arrived at Elm Street. Then, he maneuvered his car towards Nancy's house.

"Where are we going?" Wade wondered.

"Just come on," Rod said, unknowingly repeating what Nancy had said to Glen six years ago, as he rushed towards the house.

"O…kay," Wade muttered, following him. It only took Rod a few seconds to jimmy the lock.

"That didn't just trip an alarm, did it?" Wade questioned.

"Oh, no. Nancy's been letting me jimmy the door for the last six years," Rod responded. Just then, they heard a shriek.

"NANCY!" Rod shouted, bounding up the stairs. He threw open the door to see his girlfriend struggling in her sleep.

"LET HER GO!" Rod screamed diving on the bed. There was a small 'Oof' as Nancy awoke.

"Are you hurt? Did he get you?" Rod asked in concern.

"We gotta go to Westin Hills! One of the kids is in danger!" Nancy said frantically.

"Come on," Rod stated, as they rushed to the car. Once inside the vehicle, Rod once again took off. At Westin Hills, doctors and patients had been awakened by Chris' screams.

"Chris!" a girl screamed, running to her door and pounding on it.

"CHRIS!" a boy shouted. In his room, Chris struggled as his bed sheets wrapped themselves around his wrists and throat. He gagged as the cloth tightened against his neck. The night desk clerk jumped in surprise as the front door banged open.

"What in the world?" she asked in surprise.

"One of the kids is in danger!" Nancy reported. Before the woman could ask any other questions, they all heard a cry for help. Nancy, Rod, Wade, and the desk clerk ran towards the sound.

"Do you have a key?" Nancy asked.

"I'm just the desk clerk," was the response. Nancy huffed and quickened her pace. She and Rod reached the room just in time to see a boy's neck being sharply turned.

"KRUEGER!" Nancy screamed. She heard faint scratching. Then, she read the words scratched into the wall: **IT**'**S** **ON!**

"Oh, no," Nancy whispered. Rod put his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll get him, Nance. We'll get him," he promised in a whisper.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yes, Nancy was pulled into Chris' dream, but he's not psychic. Like I said, there are no dream warriors. And don't worry; I'm not abandoning Luke or his friends. They'll show up later.


	5. Closer To The Truth

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Darkness Takes Over: Like I said in the PM, I wasn't too sure of that. So, sorry if that's wrong. Glad you like the story.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Well, **someone** had to die. Thanks, here you go. Hope the rain's not too bad where you are. I will.

Jayme: Thanks. Glad you think so. Hope this is soon enough. Well, since you asked so nicely…lol.

Pajama Jam (Ch 2): Thanks. Glad you think so.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Minutes later, several police cars were at Westin Hills and Captain Thompson and some men were perusing the scene.

"What happened, Nancy?" Lt. Hector Garcia questioned.

"It was my fault. I didn't get here in time. I let him get taken," Nancy responded.

"Hold on, baby. This wasn't your fault," Capt. Thompson told her.

"I saw him!" Nancy exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Sgt. Garcia questioned.

"I forgot to take my Hypnocil and somehow---I'm not sure exactly what happened---I got pulled into this kid's dream. He was fighting Krueger!" Nancy told them, her voice breaking.

"Okay, calm down, baby. You got here as fast as you could," Capt. Thompson assured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I just feel like I messed up. That I let these kids down," Nancy said tearfully. Just then, they heard a commotion.

"I wanna see her! I wanna talk to the new doctor!" a girl shouted.

"Daddy, I think I should---" she began to say.

"Go ahead," her father responded. She took off in the direction of the commotion, with Rod at her heels.

"I wanna talk to the new doctor!" a girl screamed, pushing Dr. Gordon.

"She's not---" he began to say.

"I'm right here," she interrupted. "I know what happened to your friend," she continued, enveloping the woman in a hug.

"He dreamed this would happen. There was this guy---" the girl began to say.

"He had knives for fingers," Nancy finished.

"How---how did---" the girl wondered. Nancy looked at Neil.

"I need to set up a meeting. How many of your patients are having these types of dreams?" she questioned.

"A small group of my patients **do** share the same collective delusion," the man allowed.

"Get them together. I'm gonna sign them out and take them to my house where we can talk," she told him.

"Nancy, I don't know if---" Neil began to say.

"Look! It's urgent!" Nancy interrupted with a shout.

"Do as she says," Capt. Thompson instructed. Neil blew out a breath.

"Okay. Okay," he agreed. _Everyone around here's gone nuts_, he thought to himself. However, he went to do as he was told. Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Alicia had fallen asleep at her computer. _Alicia looked around. Where was she? It seemed to be an abandoned boiler room._

_"H---hello?" she asked. There was rasping breathing._ _"Who---who's there?" she queried._

_"Alicia," a man whispered. _

_"Who's there?" she asked. There was the sound of cloth ripping and Alicia took off._ _She---she had to get away! The man began pursuing her. The girl gave little exclamations. _ _As she ran, she could hear the man gaining on her. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. She screamed! _Alicia jerked awake.

"Whoa. Freaky," she muttered. Just then, her mother appeared in the doorway.

"Are you okay, Alicia?" Holly Carter questioned.

"It was just bad dream, Mom. I'm all right," Alicia replied.

"Baby, what happened to your nightgown?" Holly questioned, coming into the room.

"Wha---" Confused, the girl look down. To her horror, her nightgown now had four large slashes in it. "Mom?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to Capt. Thompson. He'll know what to do," the woman declared. Then, she grabbed Alicia's arm, took her to the car, and then got in. Then, the woman drove off.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

The beginning part of Alicia and her mother's conversation and the way she wakes up is the only scene from NOES that I'm using. Everything else will definitely be different.


	6. The Gathering

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Well, she does. True. Thanks, enjoy.

Jayme: Thanks. Here you go. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Okay, okay. I know I haven't the jump rope song in a dream. Relax. It'll happen. Everything belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Entertainment. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. I use a piece of dialogue from NOES 3, but only 'cause it fit the scene. Resubmitted yet again for another mistake I made.

Minutes later, Alicia and her mother were at the Elm Street Jail. The woman pulled her daughter up the stairs and into the building.

"We need to see Captain Thompson," Holly declared to the desk sergeant, Ken Parker.

"Well, he's at Westin Hills right now," the man said.

"Thanks," Holly responded. She then led Alicia toward the door.

"He's in the middle of an investigation!" Parker called after them. The only response was the slam of the front door. Meanwhile, Nancy, Rod, Wade, Capt. Thompson, Dr. Gordon, four of his sixteen-year old patients, Luke, Emily, and Jack had met at Nancy's house.

"You have a beautiful home," Emily noted as they all looked around the living room.

"Thank you," Nancy said. Just then, Dr. Gordon noticed a doll on the mantle.

"Hey, that's pretty. Where'd you get it?" he wondered, taking it down.

"Oh, that's the Malaysian dream doll Rod bought for me," Nancy replied, taking the doll and holding it close.

"It's supposed to bring good dreams," Rod added, pulling Nancy close to his side.

"Maybe **we** should get something like that," Kelly Robinson suggested.

"Yeah, maybe it'd keep that freak away," Matthew "Matt" Harper agreed.

"Matt, no one's trying to hurt you," Dr. Gordon stated.

"Does he even have to be here?" Terrie Mallone questioned.

"He doesn't even believe us. He's just going to get everyone killed," added Ben Williams.

"He has a point," Nancy agreed. Then, "Tell me about your dreams."

"It always starts out the same. With that horrible song," Luke declared. "One, two, Freddy's comin' for you," he continued, in a sing-song voice.

"Three, four, better lock your door," Emily continued,

"Five, six, grab your crucifix," the kids sang together. Dr. Gordon's brows furrowed in confusion. Yes, Matt, Kelly, Ben, and Amy had all talked about having horrific nightmares and Nancy had known the ending of this rhyme, but he had never heard it from the beginning before.

"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late," Nancy and Rod joined in.

"Nine, ten, never sleep again," they all finished.

"So, **who** is he?" Kelly wondered.

"When he was alive, he was a filthy child murderer. After we killed him, he became something much worse. Now---unfortunately---you're all paying for what we did to him," Capt. Thompson told them. Meanwhile, Alicia and her mother were once again on the road, after the woman had forced the receptionist to give them Dr. Thompson's address.

"What does he want with us?" Luke questioned.

"Revenge," Capt. Thompson said.

"On **us**? But we didn't **do** anything!" Emily exclaimed.

"I know. And it's really not fair," Nancy agreed.

"But you're not in this alone," Rod assured them.

"So, how do we fight him?" Jack wondered.

"Mr. Thompson, may I talk to you?" Dr. Gordon requested as Nancy answered Jack's question.

"It's **Captain** Thompson, and yes, we can talk," the man answered. They went off to the side.

"Has your daughter suffered from these delusions long?" he asked in a whisper. The other man's eyes blazed.

"Don't you **ever** call my daughter crazy," he growled in a low tone.

"I didn't say she was crazy. I'm just saying that she might have some problems telling the difference between fantasy and reality," Dr. Gordon defended himself.

"She's the sanest person I know. Now, I let Nancy down before. I am **not** doing that again," Capt. Thompson told him. Before Dr. Gordon reply, there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Rod wondered. Capt. Thompson opened the door.

"Uh-oh," he said when he saw the sight. A woman was standing outside with her daughter, who had four large slashes in her nightgown.


	7. Krueger And Persuasion

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Tojo1985: Thanks. Uh, that's not good. I should probably hurry this up then. Giddiness is good---well, hey. Ain't we all?

Ryla Dante: Hey, I understand. After all, you don't want to be reading a story about a movie you already know. Glad you gave it a chance and that you're likin' it. Glad I'm not the only one. Thanks…here you go.

Windyfontaine: That's true, lol. Thank you, hope you like it. Hey, that's great. Hope that keeps up. Thanks. I'll try.

Jayme: Glad you think so. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

I know I accidentally called Terri "Amy" in the last chap, but I'm too lazy to resubmit it again. Belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Entertainment. I only own the plot. Though as a rule I try not use it, there **is** slight language in this chap.

"May we come in?" Mrs. Carter requested.

"Yeah, sure," Capt. Thompson responded.

"What did you do to your nightgown?" Dr. Gordon wondered.

"I didn't do this! I had a nightmare!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere?" Rod and Nancy asked, as the other kids clamored with their own questions.

"I'm okay. I woke up before anything could happen," Alicia assured them.

"Thank goodness," Nancy sighed.

"Who is this guy? What does he want with us?" Alicia wondered.

"Now hold on. You all keep talking about some man in your dreams that are trying to kill you. Yet, no one's even said his name or what he looks like," Dr. Gordon stated before anyone could answer the teen.

"He's burned and he wears a brown hat---" Nancy began.

"And a dirty red-and-green sweater," Rod added. The kids went rigid at the familiar description.

"And on his right hand, he has a glove with four knives," Nancy finished.

"His name is Fred Krueger," Rod told them.

"Well, what does he want with me---or---**any** of us?" Alicia wondered.

"He wants revenge on you because he's punishing **us** for killing him," Capt. Thompson told her.

"But why me? Why does he hate **me**?" Alicia wondered. Nancy was silent as she stood up and walked away from the group. Noticing her disturbed stance, Rod joined her.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Rod, the kids are right. It doesn't make sense for Krueger to go after them. What if he's just using the kids to get to us? We got away. Maybe it's **us** he's after. Maybe these kids are just the bait," Nancy whispered.

"Hey, he ain't gettin' his hands on us, no way. We know how to take him down," Rod reminded her.

"Mr. Macho," Nancy playfully accused.

"Hey, up yours with a twirling lawnmower," Rod shot back teasingly.

"Nyah. You say such sweet things," Nancy responded, before giving him a kiss. Just then, Emily yawned. Everyone froze and tensed at the sound.

"Careful that's catchy," Jack warned. Almost on cue, Alicia also yawned.

"Do you have any extra Hypnocil?" Rod asked.

"No, not extra," Nancy answered. Then, "But everyone's welcome to a pill."

"Hypnocil? What's that?" Luke wondered.

"It's a dream suppressant. You take it and you can sleep without dreaming…without wondering if Krueger's gonna get you," Nancy answered.

"I still say this is just a bunch of bull," Dr. Gordon declared.

"Yeah, I'm with **him**. There's no way you can die in your sleep," Wade agreed. Rod rushed at his friend, pinning him against the wall.

"Krueger slashed my girlfriend to ribbons right in front of me! He tried to hang me! And each time---we were asleep," he stated, his voice cracking. "I---I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Nancy. She saved me. Stopped Krueger from killing me," he continued.

"Rod," Wade said in surprise. He hadn't known his girlfriend and best friend had died in their sleep. Rod released him and backed up.

"I couldn't even return the favor and save Glen. He died in my arms. My best friend died in my arms. So don't you tell me that this is bull," Rod thickly insisted. As she listened to Rod's account, Nancy's throat muscles constricted and tears streamed down her face. Oh, how she missed Tina and Glen. She missed laughing and joking around with them. She missed Glen sneaking over to her house.

"Nancy," Dr. Gordon said, as he came over and began to put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Up yours with a twirling lawnmower," Nancy responded, shoving him away. Then, she, Rod, and her father let the kids each take one pill. However, Dr. Gordon and Wade refused to take one.

"Are you sure?" Capt. Thompson checked.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one who needs to be medicated," Dr. Gordon answered. The police captain rolled his eyes. _He almost __**deserves**__ to be killed by Krueger_, he thought to himself. Then, he silently reminded himself that the doctor hadn't witnessed horrific killings, alive or dead. Presently, one-by-one, the kids and adults fell asleep, until Dr. Gordon was the only one awake. The man walked around, watching the group sleep. Nancy and Rod had fallen asleep next to each other, and Rod had placed his hand on top of Nancy's. The man felt a twinge of jealousy. What on earth did Nancy see in this guy? It obviously couldn't be his fashion sense. He was wearing a pair of gray jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. Then again, Rod had said that they had lost their friends six years ago. It was probably just the circumstances, nothing more. Neil walked around the kids, as he headed for the couch. Once he was seated, the man found himself falling asleep. He blinked and shook his head. He had to---he had to stay awake. However, it was a losing struggle. _ Neil looked around._ _Steam hissed and something clanged._

_"Where in the world am I?" he wondered. He began walking around. As he did so, he became aware of kids' singing. _

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you. _

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix. _

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again. _

_Neil frowned. Wasn't that the song Matt, Terri, Ben, and Kelly mentioned? He shook his head. His subconscious had probably remembered them singing it, and had produced it here. Just then, he heard a man's rasping breathing._

"_What in the world?" he wondered. There was the sound of cloth ripping and the man jumped_.

"_Who's there?" he demanded. A man chuckled. Neil frowned._

"_I'm not going to ask you again," he cautioned. There was a loud screeing noise_. _Then, the sound of metal tapping on metal._

"_Who---who's there?" Neil asked again, his voice betraying a slight quiver._

"_Scared, Dr. Gordon?" a man taunted._

"_Show yourself," Neil dared. The screeing noise came again, closer this time. Thoroughly on edge, the doctor took off running. He heard booming laughter and pounding footsteps._ _ As he ran, Neil periodically looked over his shoulder. Suddenly, he tripped. As he heard his pursuer advanced, he put out a hand to steady himself. Searing pain flashed through his hand just as he heard a roar of triumph._ With wild eyes and trying to bite back a cry, Neil jerked awake.

"Dr. Gordon, are you okay?" Capt. Thompson questioned. The other man looked up and was surprised to see the rest of the group in front of the couch, looking at him in concern.

"Uh, yeah," Dr. Gordon answered with some confusion.

"Your shirt," Terri noted. The man followed her gaze to see that the top of his right shirtsleeve was ripped. Then, he winced in pain. Immediately, he turned his hand over to see a burn mark on his palm.

"What the heck?" he asked.

"What did you hit?" Capt. Thompson questioned.

"I---I was running through this factory type place. There was---a lot of smoke and steam," Dr. Gordon said.

"The boiler room," Rod determined.

"Well, anyway, I---tripped, and---grabbed a pipe. I just---I grabbed a pipe," Dr. Gordon told them. He looked at the group and then back at his hand. He didn't want to believe it, but the proof was right in front of him.

"This is real," he whispered in shock.


	8. Hanging Out And Death

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Ryla Dante: Thanks…yeah, that was stupid. Too true. Yeah, I agree. Yeah, exactly. Thanks, here's more.

Windyfontaine: Glad you like. Here you go. I will, thanks, you too.

Jayme: Thanks. Glad you approve.

Pajama Jam (Chs 3-7): Thanks…enjoy. I will. Thanks. Glad you think so. Why? What'd I make him do? Oh, okay. Thanks. Thanks, okey-doke.

Tojo1985: Glad you approve. Cool, mixed emotions. Ruthless, ain'tcha? Just a little, lol. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Entertainment. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

Minutes later, Neil and the others found themselves sitting in the living room, trying to figure out their next move.

"What do we do now?" Emily wondered.

"Well, Dr. Gordon got lucky. Not many people escape from Krueger," Nancy stated, as she inched closer to Rod.

"Yeah. No kidding," Rod agreed, taking her hand. Though she didn't look it, the singer could tell she was frightened.

"Well, I feel great. That Hypnocil totally works," Alicia enthused.

"Yeah. I was pretty pleased to find it myself," Nancy agreed. Rod and Capt. Thompson chuckled softly.

"So, you three have faced this guy before?" Dr. Gordon questioned, changing the subject.

"Yes. Six years ago. Krueger's first murder was my friend, Tina Gray," Nancy replied.

"Stupid me, I thought Rod did it," Capt. Thompson said with a shake of his head.

"It's all right. It was a natural assumption," Rod dismissed. "I mean, I was covered in her blood," he continued.

"Well, this is a lovely conversation, but I'm hungry," Jack stated.

"What?" the kids chorused.

"Dude, you're always hungry," Luke jibed. Rod and Nancy glanced at each other.

"Gee, it's kinda like you and Glen," she joked. Then, "You guys are welcome to whatever's in the fridge." Everyone went into the kitchen and immediately began raiding the refrigerator. Nancy chuckled.

"Kids," she said fondly. Rod let out his own chuckle.

"I think I better get us somethin' before the kids get it all," he declared. He then walked over the appliance and began his own foraging. Nancy leaned against the doorframe, watching the scene with a soft smile. Over the years, she had often imagined a house with lots of kids. However, the husband she had originally envisioned was Glen, and now he was dead. Though she had to admit, she could see herself with Rod…if he'd ever propose. They had been going out for two years now. Noticing the stare, Neil walked over to her.

"Hey," he said.

"You okay? I know it's a lot to digest," Nancy stated.

"I'm fine," Neil assured. Then, "So, what's the deal between you and this Rod guy? I mean, how serious are you?"

"Well, not that it's any of your business, we've been going steady for the last two years," Nancy replied.

"How did you guys get together?" Neil wondered.

"Like I said, that's none of your business," Nancy responded. Rod came up to them and passed half of his food to Nancy.

"Thanks," she said.

"I figured you could use somethin' to eat," he stated.

"You figured right. I'm, uh---I'm a little nervous," she told him, before beginning to eat.

"And when you get nervous, you eat," Rod finished.

"Picked it up from Glen," Nancy confirmed. The two were silent for a moment.

"I miss them too," Rod told her. Nancy smiled and concentrated on the food in front of her as Rod did the same. Capt. Thompson stared at the two. _I'm glad they were able to turn to each other after their battle with Krueger. Rod was such a rock for Nancy…but when on Earth is he going to propose?_ he wondered. As they ate, Rod kept sneaking glances at Nancy. _Man, she's gorgeous_, he thought.

"Hey, Rod," Nancy said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Rod queried, wiping his mouth.

"How come it took us so long to get together?" Nancy wondered.

"You were Glen's girl…and Tina---well…I was her guy," Rod answered.

"Yeah. I guess it **was** kinda weird at first, huh?" Nancy realized. Rod reached out to touch her face.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"And you're a flatterer," she responded. They leaned towards each other. Rod caressed Nancy's cheek and she clasped the hand. Rod's lips were almost upon Nancy's when they heard someone clearing their throat. With simultaneous groans, the two pulled apart.

"This isn't the time or the place," Neil scolded. Nancy muttered something intelligible, but Rod had sneaking suspicion it was a line he used very often and had to stifle a chuckle.

"My girl," he said fondly, reaching back to ruffle her hair. Nancy let out a small chuckle. Neil just stared at them with a frown. That should be **him** flirting and laughing with Nancy. Not this grunge-guy. She wasn't even in his type. Meanwhile, a bored Wade wandered back into the living room and turned on the t.v.

"Dumb, dumb, dumb, boring, dumb…" This went on for a few minutes, before he yawned. He blinked, trying to stay awake, but soon lost the fight._ Suddenly, something hit the side of the house. Wade jerked awake. There was a chuckle from outside. Wade straightened up._

"_Who's there?" he asked, rising to his feet._

"_Wade," a voice whispered. There was the sound of something hitting the house._

"_What in the world?" the musician complained irritably. The sound came for a third time and he walked out of the house._

"_You're really starting to tick me off!" he warned. Something flew through the air and hit him on the arm._

"_HEY!" he shouted. "Who do you think you are, you freak?" he grumbled to himself as he started down the steps._

"_Wade," he heard a man whisper. _ _Wade frowned. Who was this guy? He heard sharp rapping sound._

"_Okay, annoying," Wade declared. Then there was a screeing sound. "Correction: annoying and freaky," he continued. _ _However, he continued down the street._

"_Wade. Over here," a man said. _ _Wade sighed in annoyance and walked out into the street._

"_Whoever you are, you better show yourself," he called_. _There was a knowing cackle. _ _Then, he saw a man in the middle of the street. _

"_Who---who are you?" Wade questioned._ _The man cackled. Then, he let his right hand scrape against a garbage can lid. Wade gulped. That was just freaky. _ _He took off. Without warning, he felt himself bump into something. To his surprise, the man was now in front him!_ _He grabbed Wade's throat and let his blades cut the skin._ Hearing garbled sounds from the living room, the others ran in to see what was going on.

"WADE!" Luke screamed, rushing towards his brother. Just as he reached the older man, Wade was lifted into the air.

"Wha---" Luke's question was cut off as he was knocked to the ground. Wade gagged as blood poured from four wounds on his neck. Capt. Thompson quickly drew his gun and fired. There was a loud roar of pain and Wade dropped to the floor.

"Wade! Wade! WADE!" Luke screamed, rushing to his brother. "Oh, no. Oh, no. No. No." He began crying.

"Luke, I'm sorry. I'm **so** sorry," Nancy said emotionally. Capt. Thompson walked over to where his bullet had landed, bent down, and picked it up.

"Dang. I don't believe it," he said.

"What is it, Daddy?" Nancy questioned.

"He can be hurt when someone's dreaming," Capt. Thompson revealed.


	9. Dream Death

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Yeah, I thought that'd be a nice twist. Well, **someone **had to die in this fic. Thanks. Here you go, I will.

Pajama Jam: Thanks. Thinkin' Dr. Gordon and said Capt. Thompson instead?

Darkness Takes Over: Sorry about that. Yes, that's what I meant.

Jayme: Thanks.

Tojo1085: Glad you like. Ooooooh, uber-compliment. We'll see. Well, I kinda liked him, but that's just me. Was he in more than one Nightmare movie?

Ryla Dante: Thanks. Glad you like. Don't worry. I'm with you on the feelings of Rod. Thanks…glad you think so…good, luck. Ooops. Like I said, good luck with the fic. Thanks, here you go.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Entertainment. I only own the plot. Once again, I use lines from NOES 3---doin' that a lot, I know---but it ties in with the fic. I figured since that there was still staff at Westin Hills, their computers would still be on. And in NOES 3, it seemed like Westin Hills and Nancy's house was in close proximity to each other, so I'm going with that. I'm not sure if Krueger knew about a person's personal history in any of the films, but for this fic, he doesn't. There is some degree of lucid dreaming in this chap. Slight ref to a deleted scene found in the special two-tape VHS. By this time, Luke's injuries have healed. And I just realized that I've been writing this fic as if it was all happening in one night, but this is actually supposed to be over the course of several days, so I apologize for the inconsistency.

"What do you mean Krueger can be hurt when someone's sleeping, Daddy?" Nancy questioned.

"Come here, baby," Capt. Thompson requested.

"Ooooh. Police lesson. **Those** are always fun," Rod joked.

"Shut it, Lane," Capt. Thompson mocked growled.

"Yeah. Pay attention. This is serious," Neil added, not catching the playful tone. Nancy and Rod shot confused looks at him, and then turned to the police captain.

"The bullet---it caught a piece of Krueger," Capt. Thompson told them, showing them the bullet which was covered in red fabric and green blood. The kids shuddered and Nancy blanched.

"This is good to know," Rod commented.

"There is **that**," Nancy agreed, discreetly latching onto Rod. The musician noticed the movement and gave her an unseen squeeze of reassurance. However, her father noticed the hint of panic in her eyes.

"You okay, baby?" Capt. Thompson questioned in concern.

"I'm okay, Daddy. Just not really used to seeing Krueger's blood in the real world," Nancy responded.

"That's not blood. It's some type of green liquid," Neil told her.

"Krueger bleeds green," Nancy corrected him.

"He does what?" Emily asked.

"That's gross!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Nancy agreed.

"I'll go home and keep this safe," Capt. Thompson stated.

"Good idea," Rod agreed. Nancy walked back to Luke who was still cradling his older brother.

"He's gone, Luke. There's nothing you can do," she told him, kneeling down.

"But why him? He didn't even believe," Luke said.

"I'm---not sure why this happened, but I won't let him get you too," Nancy assured, putting a hand on his shoulder. Luke let out a shaky breath and wiped his eyes. He couldn't---he couldn't lose it. He had to stay strong. He had to make sure this Krueger freak didn't get away with Wade's murder. _I promise, Wade. I'll get my revenge,_ he vowed silently. Nancy saw the quiet determination in Luke's eyes and it occurred to the woman that teen looked the same way she had when she had decided to confront Krueger six years earlier. Together, the two walked back to the group.

"What do we do now?" Emily wondered.

"We fight this freak. We take him on," Luke insisted.

"I'm with Luke," Alicia agreed.

"I don't want to die," Jack objected.

"If we stick together, we'll all be fine," Rod declared.

"Yeah. Okay," Jack nodded.

"Listen to me. What we're about to do is extremely dangerous, and it's as real as it gets. You die in this dream, you die for real. If you don't want to go in, you don't have to," Nancy cautioned. The adults and kids looked at each other, each group seeming to have their own silent conversation with each other.

"Well, you know **I**'**m** in," Rod declared.

"I killed Krueger once before and I can do it again," John proclaimed.

"He took my brother. I can't let that go," Luke stated.

"I'm sick of being afraid. I don't want him haunting me anymore," Alicia said.

"Me neither. I say we send him back to dreamland," Ben proposed.

"If he wants a fight, he's got it," Terrie agreed.

"I know I'm not crazy, and someone finally believes me. How can I say no?" Matt wondered.

"This has to end…before we're all dead," Kelly decided. Everyone looked at Dr. Gordon who blew out a breath and threw his hands up.

"Oh, heck. Why not?" he agreed. With that, everyone found a place to lie down and closed their eyes.

_Dr. Gordon opened his eyes and stood up. One-bye one, the others did the same._

_"Are we dreaming again?" Terrie wondered. There was a loud screeing sound. "Never mind," the girl deadpanned. A raspy chuckle filled the air. _

_"He's starting to annoy me," Rod grumbled. Together, they walked down the hall. _ _When they opened a door and walked through it, they found themselves in what seemed to be an abandoned factory._

_"Well, here we are again," Nancy muttered._

_"Not too original Krueger," John added in the same voice._

_"I hate this place," Terrie whimpered, moving closer to Matt._

_"Stay calm. Krueger knows how you feel. It's why he's using the boiler room," Rod explained. _

"_Be careful, and stick close. He'll most likely try to split us up," Nancy cautioned. The screeing came again._

_"Come on out, Krueger!" Nancy dared. They heard raspy breathing._

_"Nancy," they heard him whisper. "Rod," Krueger whispered again._

_"Right. Like we're gonna let that scare us again," Rod dismissed, as they continued down one of the corridors._

_"Luke. Luke, help me please," a new voice said._

_"Wade?" Luke asked._

_"Luke! Please! I need help!" Wade called. Luke started to break away from the group, but Nancy quickly grabbed his arm._

_"No, don't! That's not your brother! It's Krueger again!" she warned._

_"But that sounds---" Luke began._

_"Just like him," Nancy finished. "I know. He used Tina's voice to lure me in," she continued. "Well, __**that**__ and to scare me," she added. Luke blew out a breath. He couldn't believe he had almost let that maniac catch him._

_"Come on. Let's keep going," Nancy said. With that, they continued on their way. Minutes later, steam came at them hard and fast. The group gave an exclamation of surprise._

_"What's going on?" Terrie wondered._

_"Hold on! He's trying to confuse and separate us!" Rod responded. The pressure increased and there was a loud roar. When the steam cleared, Nancy and Rod found themselves alone._

_"You okay?" Rod questioned._

_"Yeah. I'm okay," Nancy assured. Then, she looked around. "Rod, where are the others?" she demanded. Her boyfriend looked around. Sure enough, they were all alone._

_"How did he manage to separate us?" Rod wondered._

_"I don't know," Nancy answered._

_"Come on. Let's go see if we can find them," Rod determined._

_"Right," Nancy agreed. They took off. In another part of the building, Terrie and Alicia had also found themselves alone._

_"What's going on?" Terrie questioned._

_"He's trying to scare us to like---get more energy or something," Alicia surmised._

_"Well, then, we just won't give him the satisfaction," Terrie determined._

_"Right," Alicia agreed. They went off. There was a loud screeing sound._

_"Ohhh! That is so creepy!" Terrie shivered. Then, "But like I said, I won't give him the satisfaction." The girls grabbed onto another and continued on their way. Just then, there was a scream._

"_That can't be good," Alicia commented._

"_Come on!" Alicia exclaimed, as they quickened their pace._ _ There came another scream_. Meanwhile, the doctors at Westin Hills had grown concern at the long absence.

"I don't like this," the head doctor, Karen Potts stated, as she walked towards the computer. "This Nancy Thompson woman comes into **my** hospital and starts telling **my** patients that their delusions are real. Just incredibly ridiculous," she grumbled.

"Dr. Potts, what are you doing?" a nurse asked.

"Checking the background information on a staff member," Dr. Potts replied. "Thompson, Nancy," she muttered. Soon, the information came up. "Diagnosed with night terrors, doctors tried to prescribe sleeping pills, but she objected and father forbade it. Recently started taking an experimental drug known as Hypnocil," she read.

"Isn't that some sort of dream suppressant?" the nurse questioned.

"That's what I've heard," Dr. Potts answered.

"Dr. Potts, Dr. Thompson may be a bit strange, but she seems really nice," the nurse said.

"Still, something about her's not sitting right. And I want to know what," Dr. Potts declared. With that, she and two nurses walked out.

"Uh, Doctor?" the receptionist questioned.

"Stay here," Dr. Potts snapped. What no one knew, was that due to the screams coming from Nancy's house, some neighbors had called the police, who had just arrived at the residence. As the officers exited their cars, they heard various.

"What on Earth?" Lt. Garcia wondered as he and the other men in his unit unstrapped their weapons and headed for the house. Garcia opened the door and the others followed him in. There was another scream.

"What the heck is going on in there?" another voice asked. Startled, the officers turned around.

"Who are you?" Lt. Garcia questioned.

"We work with Nancy Thompson," Dr. Potts said. The group walked through the house.

"Where would they be?" Dr. Potts wondered. Just then, a moan reached their ears. Cautiously, they headed in the direction of the sound. To their surprise, everyone was asleep.

"It's all okay. Everyone's asleep," Dr. Potts noted. Just then, Matt screamed.

"Matt!" a nurse exclaimed, as something lifted him into the air and turned him so that his back was to the group.

"Are those burn marks?" another nurse asked._ Matt struggled against Krueger's grip as the pipe he had been pinned against burned his back._

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix," Krueger taunted, slashing the teen with each count._

"What the---" an officer asked as blood began pouring from the boy's body.

"Krueger," Garcia whispered. The boy moaned in pain, and then was tossed aside.

"Matt!" a nurse exclaimed, running to him. "Matt? Matt, look at me. Come on, kiddo," she coached, shaking him. The teen looked at her.

"Never---sleep---again," he told her, before closing his eyes.


	10. Show Down Proposal

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Tojo1985: Oh, I see. Well, I prefer 1 and 7 the most. Yeah, that was kinda cool. Thanks, I thought it would be cool. Glad you think so.

Ryla Dante: Glad you like it. Cool. Glad you think so…here you go. Okey-doke.

Darkness Take Over: I'm glad. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. I mentioned lucid dreaming and a ref to a deleted scene in the second VHS in the two-tape special edition in the last chap's disclaimer, but it's actually for **this** chap. Thoughts in dream world are in bold. End dialogue somewhat similar to NOES end.

"_MATT!" Terrie screamed when she saw her friend._

_"You sick freak!" Alicia shouted. With a yell of anger, she lunged at him._

_"Alicia, no!" Terrie warned. But it was too late. The girl had already landed on the man, striking at him. The two began struggling and Terrie took off. Suddenly, Alicia found the man on top of her. Krueger laughed and slid a knife down the girl's cheek._

_"Pretty," he smirked. Then, he cut into her skin._

"Oh, my word," Dr. Potts gasped as four cuts suddenly appeared on a struggling girl's face. Lt. Garcia aimed his gun and cocked it. He wasn't sure where this freak was, but he wasn't going to let a kid die on his watch. The lieutenant was about to fire, when he was forcibly knocked back.

"Lt., what happened?" an officer asked, helping him up.

"He's after her!" Lt. Garcia exclaimed. He pointed his gun and fired. _Krueger grunted when he felt a bullet pierce his skin._

_"What's the matter, Freddy? Didn't think they'd figure it out?" Alicia mocked. His only answer was let his blades cut into her throat._ One of the girls gagged and blood poured from her throat. Lt. Garcia swore. He had been too late. He had failed. _At the frightened cries, Rod and Nancy hurried towards the sound._

_"Rod, he's killing the kids! I never should've let them come in here" Nancy cried desperately._

_"Hey, hey, hey. Stay cool, stay cool," Rod assured. _

_"Nancy!" a voice called._

_"Daddy?" Nancy asked. The two watched as Capt. Thompson staggered towards them, hand covering a stomach wound._

_"Nancy, Krueger got me. I---I---tried to fight---" he moaned._

_"Daddy!" Nancy exclaimed. She started for him, but Rod grabbed her arm, pulling her back._

_"Rod, what are---" Nancy began to ask._

_"You once told me that he used Tina's form to trick you," Rod reminded her in a whisper._

_"Nancy, let me---let me hold you---one last time," Capt. Thompson requested, as he continued approaching._

_"Daddy, what's your special name for me?" Nancy wondered. _

_"I call you 'Princess'," Capt. Thompson answered. _

_"RUN!" Nancy shrieked. They took off._ _Krueger laughed and pursued them. Meanwhile, Capt. Thompson and Dr. Gordon had found Alicia and Matt's bodies. The police captain shook angrily._

"_Krueger! I killed you once, you freak!" he yelled. Then, hearing Nancy's cry of fright, they once again began their search. While everything was going on, Terrie, Luke, Emily, Jack, and Ben had managed to find each other again._

"_Where's Matt and Alicia?" Emily wondered._

"_Alicia's dead. Krueger got her," Terrie answered._

"_Yeah. I think we lost Matt too," Ben commented._

"_Oh, man," the kids sighed._

"_Look. We can't change what happened to Matt and Alicia. But we can't let them die in vain," Luke told them._

"_Right. He won't get us," the others agreed. _

"_Come on. Let's go," Luke said. They continued through the maze of pipes. Suddenly, Rod and Nancy bumped into something. Nancy screamed and jumped back._

"_Geez, Nancy. You could make the football team with a move like that," Capt. Thompson groaned, carefully standing up._

"_You're not going to kill me. I'm not afraid of you," Nancy declared._

"_Baby, what are you talking about?" Capt. Thompson questioned in confusion._

"_Capt. Thompson, it's really you?" Rod checked._

"_Yeah," Capt. Thompson nodded. What were they---then it clicked._

"_Krueger took my shape?" he asked them. _ _They nodded. _

"_Come on," the man told them. They took off. As they ran, they found the rest of the kids._

"_You guys okay?" Nancy asked in concern._

"_We're fine. But Matt and Alicia---" Terrie answered._

"_I know. I'm so sorry. I never should've dragged you guys into this. I need to---I need to make you wake up," Nancy said._

"_No. We're all in this together," disagreed Jack._

"_Yeah. He's messed with our heads long enough," Ben determined._

"_How do we kill him?" Kelly wondered._

"_Fire. He's terrified of it," Nancy responded. _

"_So, what do we do?" asked Luke. Nancy and Rod whispered an idea to the group and then they all spread out into teams of two and one team of three_, _consisting of Nancy and Rod, Capt. Thompson and Dr. Gordon, Terrie and Luke, and Ben, Emily, and Jack. _

"_We need fire of some sort," Nancy said._

"_Hey, maybe the furnace," Rod suggested._ _Almost immediately, the furnace came alive._

"_Cool," they chorused with a grin. Rod sighed._

"_Listen Nancy, I realize this is a bad time, but---will you marry me?" he questioned. She stared at him._

"_I wait two years for that question, and when you finally ask it---" the woman began._ _Then, "Yes. Of course I'll marry you." In their hiding place, Capt. Thompson and Dr. Gordon had found a container of alcohol. _

"_Even dead Krueger can't resist drinking," he said derisively._

"_Just how well do you know this guy?" Dr. Gordon wondered._

"_That animal murdered my Bobby. He stole Nancy's older brother from us," Capt. Thompson answered bitterly._ _Dr. Gordon stared in surprise. Nancy wasn't an only child? In their own hiding places, the kids waited impatiently._ _Where was this freak? _Terrie looked at Luke.

"_So…when did __**you**__ start dreaming about him?"_ _she wondered._

"_A few nights ago. He got me in my dream," Luke answered, showing her the cuts which had since healed, though she could still make them out_.

"_Oooh. That looks bad," Terrie sympathized_. _From their hiding place, Emily shivered._

"_Hey you all right?" Ben asked in concern._

"_Nervous. I try to be brave and everything, but---this Krueger guy is so creepy," Emily answered._

"_Yeah, I don't blame you," Jack said. From behind them, there was a loud screeing sound. The trio jumped to their feet. _ _Hearing someone breathing over them, they turned around._ _Krueger laughed. They screamed and ran._

"_Over there!" Nancy yelled. She and Rod left their hiding place and headed in Jack, Emily, and Ben's direction. _

"_What was that?" Terrie asked, starting to get up._

"_Remember what Nancy and Rod said. Stay put until they tell us," Luke reminded._

"_But we can't just---" Terrie protested._

"_We have orders," Luke said. Nancy and Rod headed towards where they had heard the scream and saw Ben, Emily, and Jack running up to them_.

"_Come on!" Nancy encouraged._

"_You're almost there!" Rod shouted at the same time. Then, their eyes widened when they saw that Krueger was getting closer._

"_Guys! Move it!" Nancy shrieked. Jack looked over his shoulder to see the man gaining on them_.

"_EMILY! MOVE!" he shouted, pushing the girl in front of him_. _ One of Krueger's blades came down on his shoulder and he cried out in pain as he jerked away from the man_. _Suddenly, they all heard a noise from another part of the building._ _Krueger grinned and whirled around._ _Realizing that the man was heading for one of the other hiding places, the group gave chase_. _Terrie and Luke looked at each other when they heard the footsteps._

"_He's doubling back," Terrie whispered._

"_Come on. Let's book," Luke urged. They made a break for it. Krueger smiled when he heard the other kids running. Did they really think they could confuse him? This was __**his**__ domain_. _He began laughing as he chased his victims through the boiler room_.

"_Are you okay?" Nancy asked Jack._

"_Yeah. It was just one blade. Hurts like the devil though," Jack answered. There was a shout of terror. _

"_He's after Terrie and Luke!" Dr. Gordon realized. They quickened their pace. Without warning, steam filled the room._

"_Oh, man! Not again!" Rod groaned_. _Everyone let out confused yells as their surroundings began twisting and turning. When the steam cleared, everyone found themselves somewhere else and alone_.

"_Okay, not good," Jack said needlessly. He heard rasping behind him and immediately began running_. _He tried to escape, but soon found himself trapped and gave frightened exclamations. Krueger laughed_.

"_Come to Freddy," he whispered. Jack gulped as the man advanced_. The doctors and officers looked at the group who were in cots.

"Come on, Cap. You gotta wake up," Lt. Garcia encouraged. Suddenly, Jack gave a strangled scream and raised an arm in defense.

"Wake him up!" Lt. Garcia cried.

"Come on, kid. Wake up," a nurse encouraged, shaking him. She gasped and pulled her hands away when blood began pouring out of his body without warning.

"What on Earth?" She asked. She looked at the officers in confusion. "What's going on? This---this can't happen!" she continued in a trembling voice. Lt. Garcia felt sorry for the girl. She hadn't seen what Krueger had done to Tina and Glen.

"Listen, why don't you wash up and get yourself some water?" the lieutenant suggested soothingly. The nurse nodded and went to do what she was told. _Krueger laughed in maniacal delight as he finished with the boy the others had called "Jack". Just then, he noticed movement from across the building_. _He grinned and followed_. _Nancy continued down the maze of pipes. At first, she had been panicked when she found herself alone, but she had resolved not to let Krueger get to her_.

"_Okay, Krueger. You wanna play in your court? Fine," she declared. __**Oh, if I only had a weapon. Like a knife or**_---_her thoughts broke off when a knife suddenly appeared in her hand. __**What the---first the furnace and now this**_, she thought. _**I wonder if this is what Glen meant by dream skills**_, _she puzzled_. _Well, no matter. She now had a weapon to protect herself with_. _She continued on her way. A loud rapping startled the woman. SCREE!_ _She gasped. A chill of fear went down her spine when she heard the laughter_. _Dr. Gordon looked around in confusion. He had no idea where he was, or how to find the rest of the group_. _ Just then, he heard a scream!_

"_NANCY!" Rod shouted. He whirled around and headed for the direction he heard the scream_. _Capt. Thompson could feel the muscles in his legs screaming at him as he pressed himself to go faster. __**Geez, I'm gettin' too old for this**__, he thought_. _There was another scream and a shout of frustration_. _ Rod looked up to see up to see Nancy on the upper level. __**How did she---?**__ Rod cut his thought off and headed for the stairs. Nancy looked over her shoulder, and was relieved, yet worried to see that Krueger was no longer behind her_. _Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and whirled around._

"_YOU!" Nancy managed to get in one good strike before she was chained to a pipe._

"_You're the bait, Nancy," he told her, tightening her bonds_. _She tried to lunge at him, but to no avail_.

"_Come on. One little scream," he encouraged, caressing her cheek with a blade_.

"_Never. I'm not giving you any energy, Krueger," Nancy told him. With a roar, he began to strike. Then, he grinned. _

"_Showtime," he whispered, and then disappeared._

"_Nancy!" she heard two voices call._

"_Go back! It's a trap!" she warned_. _When they heard the warning, the group stopped, looking at each other_. _Capt. Thompson silently indicated for the group to split up and surround their foe. They nodded. Rod continued hurrying up the stairs. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his right leg. With a scream, he tumbled down the steps. With a groan, he put a hand on the wound, which were four razor cuts._

"_Dang. That's gonna leave a mark when I wake up," he complained. Then, he hurried back up the steps. Nancy struggled against her bonds._

"_Rod!" she yelled, when she saw him._

"_Hang on," he said, approaching her and picking up the knife._

"_Guess I don't have to ask where he got the rope," he stated, as he began working on the restraints._

"_Rod behind you!" Nancy warned. Rod turned around just in time to block an attack from Krueger. Krueger yelled in surprise as he was knocked down the steps. Seeing the man motionless, Dr. Gordon walked up to him, though Capt. Thompson held the others back._

"_We did it. He's dead. We don't have to burn this guy after all," the doctor said. _

"_Don't be so sure," the lieutenant stated as the other man bent down. "Uh, Doc? That may not be a good idea," he cautioned._

"_Come on. He fell down a flight of stairs. There's no way---" Krueger's eyes popped open, he grabbed the doctor, and before anyone could stop him, he gutted the man in the stomach. _

"_NO!" everyone shouted. Krueger laughed, and then disappeared._

"_Where did he go?" Terrie wondered as Rod and Nancy came down the stairs._

"_We gotta get him to the furnace," Rod said, as he favored his leg. It was then that Nancy noted the wound._

"_You're bleeding," she said._

"_I'm all right," he assured. Capt. Thompson whispered his idea and they spread out._

"_Krueger! Come and get us!" Nancy shouted. The man appeared in the middle of the room, and gave chase._

"_That's it, Krueger. Fresh victims," Nancy told him, as they heard for the burning furnace. Krueger made a swipe at them, but missed._

"_What's the matter, Freddy? Gettin' old?" Rod taunted._

"_I will split you in two," Krueger threatened._

"_I didn't believe it the last time you told us that, and I don't believe it now," Nancy said. With a roar, Krueger made another attack attempt, but again, missed. Nancy and Rod looked behind their shoulders to see the furnace._

"_Come on Freddy. You know you want us," Nancy mocked._

"_We're the ones who got away, right? The ones who beat you?" Rod added. Krueger lunged. Immediately, Rod and Nancy opened the furnace. With a cry, the man fell into the flames. The two closed the door and locked it._

"_NO! NO! NO! NO!" Krueger screamed. _With a gasp, everyone awoke. The doctors, nurses, and officers jumped back.

"Captain!" Lt. Garcia exclaimed.

"I'm good, Hector. Just don't wanna do **that** again," Capt. Thompson groaned.

"Is everyone okay?" Nancy asked.

"I'm okay," Terrie assured.

"I'm good," Ben said at the same time.

"How about you two?" Rod checked.

"A little shaky," Emily offered up.

"Glad I'm alive," Luke stated.

"I hear **that**," Rod agreed. He winced at the pain in his leg. However, no blood flowed down. Looking down, he was somewhat surprised to see his wounds bandaged in a large gauze. Nancy walked over to the window.

"Wow," she said as Rod joined her.

"What is it, baby?" Capt. Thompson questioned.

"It's getting so bright. Probably gonna burn off in a couple of hours," Nancy said. The whole group walked to the window and stared out. It was a new day.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I apologize for the extreme length of this chap and the last.


	11. Wedding

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. I only own the plot.

MONTHS LATER

In the backroom of a church, Nancy blew out a breath and nervously fluffed her hair.

"How you doin', baby?" a voice questioned. Nancy turned around to see her father.

"Nervous. Daddy, what if he changes his mind?" she wondered.

"Then I'll hunt him down and shoot him," was the answer.

"Daddy!" Nancy exclaimed with a laugh. The man laughed.

"Come on. Let's get you married," Capt. Thompson stated. Laughing, they walked to the sanctuary. At the altar, Rod fidgeted nervously.

"Calm down, Rod. You look more nervous than a cat in a roomful of rocking chairs," Luke scolded.

"Yeah, you're making **me** nervous," Terrie added.

"I've been waiting for this moment a long time. I just hope---she doesn't change her mind," Rod confessed.

"Well, you two are certainly made for each other," a voice quipped. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, you should've seen her, Captain, dropping things right and left. I seriously don't know how she even got her dress on," Terrie kidded. She and Emily giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Wait until **you**'**re** in this position," Nancy told them as they headed for the end of the hall.

"Hey! We're only sixteen," Emily stated.

"Yeah, we won't have to worry about that for a while now," Terrie agreed. Their chattering faded.

"Ready?" Capt. Thompson asked him. Rod blew out a breath and nodded.

"As I'll ever be," he told him. Everyone took their positions. The wedding march started and Nancy began walking down the aisle. The music stopped when she reached the front of the church.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do," Capt. Thompson replied.

"Hey, that's my line," Rod joked. Everyone laughed and the captain took his place in the front row. The pastor began his speech, and a few minutes later told Rod to give his vows.

"Oh, Nance. Man, I don't know what to say. We've known each other forever. You were the one who always defended me to anyone who said something bad about me. And you were always patient: it was like you saw the guy I was inside…not the guy I portrayed. And you helped me so much after we lost Tina. I love you, cherish, you, adore you…you've become my world and I will protect you forever…no matter where it is," the musician told her. Nancy smiled at the double meaning.

"Rod, you've been a rock towards me. You let me call you whenever I was thinking of Glen," Nancy began, her voice choking. "And you helped me through all the nightmares, and---" he reached over and wiped away her tears. "You were always ready to defend me…even when we were kid. I remember the time in second grade Bobby Nogerellie stole my lunch money, wouldn't give it back, and bought himself a taco. You went marching up to his table, and before he even got that first bite, you knocked him cold," she recalled. Everyone laughed. "Rod, I love you so much. And I will honor you, obey you, cherish you. Baby, I love you," she finished.

"Do you, Rod, take Nancy, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as both shall live?" the pastor questioned.

"I do," Rod answered.

"And do you Nancy, take Rod, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked again.

"I do," Nancy confirmed. They were given their rings.

"Repeat after me," the man instructed. "With this ring, I thee wed," he stated.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Rod echoed, slipping the ring onto her finger. Then it was Nancy's turn.

"With this ring, I thee wed," the man said again.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Nancy repeated.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the man intoned. Rod and Nancy kissed. Then, they walked out of the church, where the bouquet and garter-belt were thrown. After this, they went to Rod's mustang. Then, waving to the small group, they drove off.

THE END


End file.
